


Imperial Body Check (Martin Septim x Female Reader) (18+)

by wavewaveswave



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Smut, secret crush!, teasing martin in the great hall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewaveswave/pseuds/wavewaveswave
Summary: Everyone in the Cloud Ruler Temple wants to know the reason why Martin can't pick a queen and continue the Septim blood......maybe it's the problems of his private area?





	Imperial Body Check (Martin Septim x Female Reader) (18+)

  

“Please don’t stop me, my lord.” You reach one hand under Martin’s rugged grey robe to touch his crotch, and another hand to push his reluctant legs on the ground, “Otherwise Jauffre has to do it himse—”

  

“BY THE NINE!” Martin yells loudly and leans his back on the pillar that near the fireplace, while his big hands mess up all the tied letters on the floor. S _hit!_ You reach one hand to cover his mouth hurriedly and look around to check if anyone notices his scream, although Jauffre has already slept after that few drinks with you, you still fear that the Blades would come and stop your inappropriate teasing game…..

 

When you feel the hot breathing blowing on your fingers, you realize that you are still covering Martin’s mouth, so you turn around and look at him immediately, but the older man doesn't even try to get rid of you. Instead of it, his suspicious blue eyes just stare into yours with his thick eyebrows frowning. “Are you drunk, my friend?”

 

“Of course not! Well, since you don't cooperate with producing heirs,” You let go of his mouth and get down between his thighs instantly. But strangely, your serious emperor doesn’t stop you. “Jauffre afraid that you have some problems down there, Marty.” You try to hide your giggles before uncovering the long hem of his robe and pull down his pant inside, while he is trying to figure out what happens. “Why? Because I disagree to……mating with the ladies he found?” Before he could push you away, you are already caressing his bulging crotch with both of your hands. Your nose gently rubbing against the outline of his half-hard cock outside the thin layer of his underwear, sniffing the mixed scent of his precum and candles. The area that wraps his head has a small wet spot on it, which makes you surprised how fast he gets aroused.

  

“But you are interested in finding one through the letters from the royal ladies right?” When you peek at the countless unread letters that fall around Martin’s hands, a bitterness flows in your heart. If only you could throw all of them into the fireplace and burn the hell out of it……

 

_One day a woman from the letters will become his queen._

  

“That’s……not the truth, I……um.” It seems like he wants to continue speaking, but his breathy voice is interrupted by his unstoppable moans. You look up at him and find his face is blushing and his broad chest is breathing heavily under the robe. _But for now, Martin is mine._ While he is struggling to talk, you pull down his underwear without warning. His thick cock pops out immediately and hits your lips. “Girl……” He takes a deep breath before caressing your cheeks and checks your facial expression, since it’s the first time he shows himself that much to you, physically.

  

You grab the root of it and starting observing— it’s big and long, the beautiful honey colour is as same as his strong body, and you can’t wait to taste his drooling bloody red tip. After you give it a few stroke and feel the veins getting thicker on your palm, you sip the dropping precum for his tip and suckle it in your mouth. Martin groans in low voice when your tongue starts to circle and massage his dick from the tiny pee hole to the frenulum below…….you can taste the mild saltiness of his skin and precum, with a delightful scent of soap comes to your nose. Then you lick both of his balls with your sticky saliva and precum mixture, Martin starts caressing your hair while you are sucking one of his balls, and one hand softly squeezing the other.  A long white mucus sticks to the tip of your tongue with his balls when you let go of them. Ignoring the numbness of your mouth, you lick his cock from the root to the head while you are glancing at Martin’s misty eyes—he is biting his bottom lips and raising his head in pleasures, you somehow feel satisfied to make the serious man looks so horny.

  

“In fact, ” He gasps and flips his brown hair backward, “I’d love to……if it’s with you.” His voice is small and unsure, probably worried about how you would feel about this……but you just look down and suck his cock in a steady pace again when you see his blushing face. The way Martin moans and the ongoing sounds of crashing liquid makes your folds moist, but you can’t stop thinking about what he said.

  

_Does he mean he likes me......not only as a friend?_

 

You don’t dare to calculate the possibility that he may have feelings for you just as you have to him, so you just speed up your pace and try your best to suck his cock deep in your throat. “Girl I can’t……” Martin crosses your fingers with his, the faster you suck, the harder he grabs your hand, and you can feel his dick becomes bigger and starts twitching in your mouth……“For the love of Akatosh!” A big load of warm cum is sprayed in your mouth, which full you with the thick and salty taste. “I apologize for this……here, spit i—” Before his husky voice can finish the question and grabs the iron cup beside him, you have already swallowed the sticky juice, which makes the shocking older man speechless. Although you can’t be the one that stays with Martin, you are still glad that you can make your beloved emperor relaxed. 

 

“Thank Akatosh. I bet the royal ladies would have a nice time with you in bed.” 

 

As you want to leave and let Martin alone, he suddenly speaks in a depressed voice, which sounds exactly like the day you met him in the church. “I should have stopped my feelings for you when it started,” he giggles and tries to gather himself after his orgasm, “Then maybe, I can easily marry a random woman and consolidate the Septim blood right now.” He sighs and tidies up the letters that fall around him, “Look at you, always act hot and cold.”

  

You can’t believe your ears. _Am I really drunk or not?_  So you wrap your arms around his neck before you give him a passionate kiss. At first Martin is shocked, his blue eyes widen when your tongue goes inside his mouth, but he cooperates with you very fast and hugs you in his arm tightly. When you are almost run out of air, you push him away and take a deep breath. Your lord frowns again because of his insecurity, maybe he is worried that you are fooling with him again. So you lean on his broad shoulder and kiss his sweaty neck.

 

“Why do you read their letters all the time?”

He smiles and throws all the tied letters in the vigorous fire without hesitation.

 

“It’s courtesy. But we have better things to do than replying these ladies, right?”

“Like what, my emperor?”

“Producing heirs, my hero of Kvatch. ”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A short Martin smut like I promised before! Hope you like this! (I try to write it in a short time coz I am so busy recently :-p
> 
> And it's requested by @madqueenhaylie in Tumblr!
> 
> (I am sorry for not writing intercourse, but next time...just next time XD)


End file.
